


Lucas Thomas: Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Choices: It Lives In The Woods, It Lives in the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I thought I'd put all of my work from Tumblr onto here, so yeah. These are prompts that have been requested from me, in one neat organized place, in case you don't want to look through my masterlist on Tumblr or just hate reading on Tumblr. Find my Tumblr here: https://mlmseangayle.tumblr.com/.





	1. things you said: that made me feel like shit, when we were at our happiest

> **_THINGS YOU SAID THAT MADE ME FEEL LIKE SHIT_ **
> 
> **_LUCAS X MC_ **

Lucas’ body shook in fear, they sat around the circle like that did that night so many years ago, tears streaming down his cheeks as Ava thrown into the darkness, his best friend possibly dead and everyone else falling apart around them.

Through his tears, he can see MC staring at him crying struggling against their bounds, he can see how hard they’re fighting it to get out of their spot to save their friends, to no avail.

Lucas listens as his friends argue before Jane comes up to Andy throwing him away like a rag doll, followed by Dan, and Lily. Stacy angrily pulls against her bonds fighting as hard as she can threatening to kill Noah herself when Jane starts her torture on her.

“She’s right…MC..you could never protect us, no matter how hard you tired.” His voices sounds cold and not like his own, as his eyes flick to a shocked Stacy fighting against the bonds and Jane.

“LUCAS STOP!” Stacy yells, as Jane drags down another finger on Stacy’s shoulder blade. “You need to snap out of this,” She looks to MC the tears streaming down their face, she wants to do something but can’t, “You’re going to get yourself and MC hurt.”

“FUCK YOU MC,” Lucas shouts, pulling against his bonds wildly. “We trusted you, you said nothing would happen to us, and now everyone could be dead and you’ve tried to be buddy buddy with Noah and nothing is happening.”

“LUCAS!” Stacy yells, looking back at Jane behind her. “You know what Jane, I’m not scared!” She yells, letting her body stop fighting. Jane flicks her wrist and Stacy goes flying away with everyone else leaving Lucas, MC, and Noah.

“And now Stacy is probably dead.” Lucas shaves his head, heaving loudly. “YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT AND NOW WE’RE ALL FUCKING DEAD.” Lucas shakes and shakes as Jane approaches him, resting her hands on his vest. “It’s all your fucking fault.”

> **_THINGS YOU SAID WHEN WE WERE AT OUR HAPPIEST_ **
> 
> **_LUCAS X MC_ **

It had been two years since everything went down in the cavern, everyone decided to meet up for pizza again, Lily’s brilliant idea. MC and Lucas had gotten over what happened in the cavern, he told them he said it to make them angry enough to fight and prove him wrong, and it did.

They meet up outside and Lucas leads MC to the alley next to the pizza joint, pressing his lips against MC’s as soon as they’re concealed in the dark of the night. His hand cupping MC’s cheek now, softly running his finger back and forth.

“We’re finally moving in together, I feel like I’m on top of the world.” Lucas smiles, he leans in again pressing another soft kiss to MC’s lips. “We’re finally on the trek to my life plan.”

“I feel we’re brimming on the happiest part of our current lives.” Lucas sighs contently, his hand still stroking MC’s cheeks as they blush softly. “You’ve finally moved into your passion, and I’m about to intern for that company, and we’re finally going to be in the same town together.”  
  
He places a soft kiss on MC’s chin, his breath warm on their soft skin. “I’ve never been this ecstatic in my entire life, MC.” He places a few more kisses along MC’s jaw.  
  
“I can’t even fathom how far we’ve come.” He leans against MC, his hands falling on their waist looking them in the eyes. “And I owe all of it to you.” He smiles blinking his eyes softly. “You’ve pushed me past bounds I never knew I was held by and I’ve transformed into the best me possible.”  
  
He takes a deep breath, “I don’t want to get too emotional on you.” His hands holding MC’s waist tighter. “But I’m exactly where I want to be. I’m in a school I love, a job I’m going to love, and a partner who I love immensely.”  
  
He looks off into the distance for a quick minute. “Even Ava is thriving, and I feel as though we’re all here and alive because of you, and I’m eternally grateful for you.” He turns back to MC smiling again. “I love you with all of my heart, MC.”  
  
Lucas leans in again placing his lips softly against MC’s, MC kisses him back wrapping their arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and enjoying the feels. After a while, Lucas pulls away smilingly brightly. “We should get inside, our friends await.” Lucas starts to lead MC out of the alley turning back once more. “Thank you for everything MC.”


	2. "I Read Your Diary"

> **_“I READ YOUR DIARY.”_ **
> 
> **_LUCAS X MC_ **

[Originally posted by k33pcalmanddanc3on-blog](https://tmblr.co/ZsrTwucGGIyY)

Lucas sits on MC’s bed, paging through MC’s journal his mouth falling agap as he read line after line, his eyes growing wide reading each word without a care of MC catching him.

MC emerges from the bathroom fresh from their shower, the steam billowing outwards with them as they walk into their room to see Lucas thumbing through their diary, before MC can stop themselves they’ve lunged at him tackling him to the floor.

The wrestle around Lucas trying to finish the page he’s on, “Come on, MC! What diference does it make now that I’m halfway through.”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE TRYING TO JUSTIFY BETRAYING MY PRIVACY!” MC finally manages to grasp the book out of Lucas’ hands, throwing it across the room behind their dresser when Lucas couldn’t reach it. “What the fuck do you think you’re  doing?”

“Well, I read your diary.” Lucas nods nonchalantly, pressing his lips together into a thin line making eye contact with MC. “Care to explain?”

“ME? EXPLAIN?” MC shouts, pressing their hands to their forehead with a shaky breath. 

“Yes, you!” Lucas stated, crossing his arms. “You not only kissed me at Britney’s party, but Stacy, Andy, and AVA?! All four of us in one night?”

“Technically it happened three times.” Lucas gasped at that, pointing his finger accusingly at MC. “What? I couldn’t decide who I liked more. And everyone was such a great kisser.”

“And I was the clear winner correct?” Lucas inquired.

“I mean, Ava definitely gives you a run for your money,” MC admits, as Lucas shoved their shoulder playfully. “What? She made us float, it was very romantic and fulfilling.”

“Let me kiss you romantically and fulfilling and you can decide again, but more fair and equal. I didn’t realize I’d be up against 3 other people.”

“You know, I’d love to, but were about to be late for lunch and I think Ava’s gonna be there, so let’s go,” MC smirks, skipping out of their bedroom with a backward playful glance at Lucas. 

“NOT FAIR!” Lucas shouts after them, frowning to himself, before collecting his coat and following after them.


	3. "Is that my shirt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: LUCAS COMES HOME TO FIND DEVON WEARING HIS SHIRT. A LOT OF CUTE FLUFF.
> 
> A/N: RULES HERE! DON’T KNOW WHAT TO REQUEST? CHECK OUT MY PROMPTS LIST FOUND HERE ALSO NOW ACCEPTING NSFW ALPHABET!
> 
> Only accepting requests through Tumblr!

 

> **_“IS THAT MY SHIRT?” LUCAS X MC  
>  _ **
> 
> **_LUCAS X MC_ **

Lucas comes home from school that day, he’s just excited to see Devon again. Even though they went to different colleges, Devon’s school was being fumigated so they had a week or so off and Devon came to spend it with him. He was nervous, but definitely more excited than anything, finally alone time with him and Devon. Not that he didn’t mind sharing Devon with his friends, he just wanted to finally have a minute to themselves.  
  
He felt happy he thinks to himself finally, everything that went down that previous fall, it was nice to be supporting himself in his studio apartment and working towards his goals after he thought they were destined to die in that cave. Devon followed theirs, Stacy, Lily, Ava, Dan, and Andy following their dreams, everything finally felt normal for once.  
  
He pushes his phone into his pocket, after ending his call to Ava before heading into his apartment complex. He pushes his way into his apartment, a grin spreading across his face seeing Devon lazily lounging on his sofa clicking through different TV channels. He closes his door behind him before tackling Devon into a hug, his arms wrapping around their waist as he takes them down.  
  
Giggles leave their lips as he falls on top of them, pinning their arms above their head smiling down at them. “So…”  
  
“So…?” Devon grins, craning their head up towards Lucas, the warmth of their breath flickering on his lips. A silence falls between them a second staring at one another with loving eyes. “How was school?”  
  
“Who cares,” Lucas whispers before pressing his lips to Devon’s in a fierce kiss, the taste of leftover pizza on their lips as their lips move passionately against one another. He slowly releases their arms, using his elbows to hold up his upper body, using his hands to cup their cheeks deepening their kiss with a soft tilt of his head.

“The old Lucas Thomas would never say such a thing.” Devon teased pulling away from him a quick second, laughing breathlessly against his lips.

“I can ‘bore’ you later.” Lucas grins, “You’ll fall asleep in the restaurant!” Before they can respond he presses his lips against their, a deep sigh leaving his lips as he kisses them sweetly.

“This gets better every kiss.” Devon giggles against his lips, running their hands through his deep black hair grazing their touching on the soft skin surrounding his hairline. Devon pulls away with another breathless giggle, as they catch their breath. “I never want this kiss to end.”  
  
“Too bad we have plans,” Lucas teases, rolling off his lover standing to his feet looking back at them with a grin. “Hey.”  
  
“What?” Devon blushes under his gaze, using their hands to mess with their hair nervously. “Seriously why are you staring at me like that.”  
  
**“IS THAT MY SHIRT?”** He grins, watching Devon look at the shirt and back at him again blushing ferociously tucking hair behind their ear.  
  
“I uh-l-“ they clear their throat with a laugh. “I guess so.”  
  
“You wear it better than I ever could.” He leans back in and places a chaste kiss on their lips. “I bet you’d look better with it off though.” Lucas pulls away with a grin, “let me go change so we can get going.”  
  
“Tease!” Devon yells after him with a laugh, falling backward onto the couch, cradling themselves in his t-shirt. Lucas smiles at them before sneaking off to his room to change, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. 


End file.
